Happy Valentines Day
by LOJSS
Summary: Elena and Damon spend Valentines Day together and are both surprised by the evenings events. Rated M for some smut!


**Valentines Day-story! Nothing to do with the series or books in particular, just something I was thinking about and wanted to share with you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/characters.**

Damon Salvatore was surely a man whom some people never would have taken for a romantic guy. But ever since Elena Gilbert came into his life, every part of him changed. He was a vampire, yes, but Elena had brought the humanity in him out. He was no longer out looking for people to kill or hurt, these days he was out looking for someone to feed, in a pleasurable way, not only for him but also for them. And some occasions, he would rather take a bag of blood instead of drinking straight from the source.

But back to the subject, as people saw Damon like a dangerous, unromantic guy, he had his days. Valentines day slowly approached and Damon wanted to do something nice for Elena, make her feel special, _more _special.

Since he had pushed Stefan out the door and threathened him not to come back until the next day, Damon was putting all his effort into making the boarding house look as nice as it could be. Hundreds and hundreds of rose pedals laid across the floor, making a little path for Elena to walk on when she entered the house. He had laid dozens of roses on each and every table, along with vanilla candles. Damon chuckled at himself, knowing fire would most certainly burn him up entirely if something would go wrong.

As he went upstairs to his room, he was very careful with the way he placed the rose pedals. He covered his bed with them, laying them in the shape of a heart, with a huge satin box in the middle. He couldn't wait for Elena to open the box and reveal it's inside. Damon was positive she would love what was in it. He had made it specially for her, and her only.

After the rose pedals were all laid out, Damon grabbed the rest of the candles and placed them around his room. The black and gold style gave out it's perfect look while the candles flames slowly flickered up and down. He was quite taken back when he saw what he had come up with. The next thing was dinner. Elena wouldn't come over in over an hour, which left Damon with enough time to make the perfect Valentines dinner.

Though he kept it simple, with an Italian pasta bolognese and his own personal receipe for the sause, he knew Elena would be very pleased. She always told him how much she loved his cooking skills, especially his pasta.

As time passed, Damon found himself pacing back and forth in the living room. He had changed into a black tux, his hair perfectly pulled back. The fact that Elena would be there any minute, made Damon nervous. What if she wouldn't like his efforts? What if she would get disappointed?

The next second, Damon heard Elena's car pull up in the drive way. He quickly downed what was left of his Bourbon and placed the glass next to the liqour. He gracefully stood next to the table when he heard the door bell go off.

"Come in, dear Elena." Damon lovingly called out, waiting for her to enter. As the front door opened, he heard Elena gasp. A smirk appeared on Damon's lips, knowing that must have been a gasp of surprise. _Maybe she do like my efforts after all,_ Damon thought. But on the other hand, when did she not?

"Damon?" Elena called from the hallway. She hadn't moved an inch since she opened the door. The whole surroundings were incredibly. Her eyes became waterly when she was able to take in the envirement. Damon had done all this for her? She had never seen anything like this in her whole life, nobody had never cared so much for her to make something this beautiful for her.

"Yes, dear?" Damon asked as he appeared in the hallway, smirk still well in place. When he saw Elena, his jaw almost fell to the ground. He studied her up and down several times. She was wearing a black strapeless dress which only went mid thigh, hugging her in all the right places. Her black high heels made her legs look long and sexy as she stood there in the doorway. She had curled her hair lightly, and pulled back half of it as half of it still hung around her olive skin.

"Wow." Damon blurted out, trying to regain his normal self.

"Right back at you," Elena smirked. She knew she did well picking out the dress and the shoes, but the expression on Damon's face as he saw her was priceless. Elena had never seen so much desire and lust in his eyes before, which only made her feel even more confident and lust-ful herself. It took alot of strength from both of them to not throw themselves into each others arms and make love right there on the hallway-floor.

"You did this for me?" Elena asked, changing the subject. She gestured her arms around her body while her eyes travelled around the hallway. Never in her life, had Elena seen this many candles and rose pedals in the same room.

"Indeed I did, love. Who else would be worth all this effort?" Damon smirked at Elena. He still had a hard time keeping his eyes away from her body, she looked so damn hot where she stood.

"It's amazing. _You're_ amazing." Elena responded as she went inside and closed the door behind her. Damon welcomed her with open arms, which she happily entered and pecked him on the lips with a sweet and tender lips, instantly melting into him as she did so.

"Happy Valentines Day." Damon whispered in Elena's ear when their lips broke apart.

"Happy Valentines Day."

Damon pulled Elena closer to him and guided her into the living room where the table was set. Another gasp escaped Elena's mouth as her eyes managed to get a look at the room. Even more rose pedals and candles were set up _everywhere. _The dinner table stood in the middle of the floor, all other furnitures was taken away, making more room for the two of them. Damon had put up two large candles in the middle of the table, and laid small roses and rose pedals around the table. Two plates full with food was also set up for the two of them, ready to be eaten from.

"What have I done to deserve all of this?" Elena asked, taken aback from this gesture. She was flattered, she must say. And how could she not be? This was overwhelming, indredible, amazing, it was breathtaking.

"Being you." Damon pulled out the chair for Elena and she gracefully sat down, her eyes once again travelled around the room. If her jaw wasn't a part of her body, it would have literally fallen down to the floor by now. How was it even possible for someone to make something like this? It was beyond perfect. It was more than you could ever imagine. It's like a dream, only a million times better, and the best part of it all, it was real.

Elena couldn't really get herself to talk, so they both sat there in silence while eating dinner. Every once in a while, they both locked eyes with eachother and smiled. Their eyes still full with lust and desire for eachother.

Elena smirked a little, thinking about how she would repay Damon for this amazing gesture, once they were in the bedroom. She had gone to the lingerie store earlier, only to pick out something new and special for Damon.

"Are you done, love?" Damon snapped her out of her thoughts. Elena nodded and put away the napkin she had laid in her lap. Damon nodded as well, before he got up and went over to the stereo to put it on. Damon picked a song he knew Elena liked very much, and just as Bruno Mars - Just the way you are began to pour out of the speakers, Elena stood up and went over to Damon, pulling him closer to her as they began to sway across the floor. Not once, did their eyes part from the others. Elena was happier than she had ever been before. She could stay like this forever, in Damon's arms.

"I have a surprise for you," Elena told him. Damon's eyes widened in curiousity. "My, my Elena, I have a surprise for you too." He said. Now it was Elena's turn to widen her eyes in curiousity.

"And what would that be, mr. Salvatore?" Elena giggled.

"You just have to wait and see, ms. Gilbert."

Elena was slightly pushed over the edge and could no longer wait to see what his surprise was, not could she wait to show him her surprise. She looked up at Damon who saw the desire in her eyes, and within a second, he ran upstairs with her in his arms.

When Damon put down Elena before his bed, she gasped once again. It was almost becoming a habbit to gasp. _This man is going to be the death of me, _Elena thought. She noticed the rose pedal shaped as a heart with a satin box in the middle of it, it was small, almost like a jewellery box. No, he hadn't. Had he?

"Do you want your surprise now or later?" Damon asked, nervous as hell when she squealed out a 'now'. Sure, he had waited for this moment for a very long time and this would be a perfect night to reveal his true feelings. But he was almost scared, not of his feelings, but how Elena was going to react. How she was going to respond, _if_ she was going to respond.

"Okay, come here." He pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down so she was sitting down on the edge. He took the satin box in his hands and little by little bent down so he stood on one knee in front of her. Elena's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. _So he had!_

Damon breathed deeply for a moment, trying to calm himself down and actually get some words out of his mouth. "Elena Gilbert, I love you. More than words could possibly say, more than actions could possibly show. I never thought I could feel this way, nor be this way. But ever since I met you, something inside of me always told me you were something special, something unique." He stopped for a moment, taking slow breaths.

"I would never be able to live without you, because you are literally the reason why I am still here. I want to spend every minute of every day together with you, for as long as you want me. And what I want to ask you right now, is something I never really thought I would ask someone." Damon opened the box and revealed one of the most beautiful rings Elena had ever seen. It was a thin ring, with a huge diamond in the middle of it, with three smaller diamonds on each side of it. It looked like the kind of ring you only saw in movies and fairytales. There was no way Elena could have ever thought a ring like this existed for real.

"Will you do me the honor, and make me the happiest man on Earth, and be my wife, Elena Gilbert?" The nerves almost took over every sense Damon had in him for a moment, when Elena just sat there, eyes locked at the ring before they shifted and locked themselves with Damon's.

He proposed to her. Damon Salvatore asked her to be his wife.

"I, oh my, I.." Elena stuttered. How was she ever going to find the right words?

Damon were frozen. What if she would say no? He wasn't sure how he would react if she rejected him.

"Yes." Elena said suddenly. Damon's throat shut close and the unnecassary air diving through his lungs were caught.

"W-what?" Damon wasn't sure if he had heard her right. It could easily have been a dream.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife." Elena said, not really understanding why she had hesitated earlier. It was as clear as the day. She loved Damon, how could she not say yes to this? Well, maybe she could come up with two reasons why she shouldn't go through with this. 1) She was still only 17 years old, going towards 18. And 2) Jenna was not really going to be happy with her, consider she was as young as she was and because it was Damon. They had never really gotten along and this would probably be the last drop which made the goblet to flow over.

Damon's smiled a 2000 watt smile as he gently took out the ring from the box and slid it on Elena's left ring finger. He stood up and picked Elena up with him, spinning her around a few times before he sat her down on the floor and kissed her with such passion Elena thought she was going to faint.

As they broke apart, Elena looked up in Damon's eyes and for the first time in a long time, she knew everything would be okay. How could they not? Her life was perfect. She had friends who cared about her as she cared about them, she had her family who was the best family in the world, and now, she was engaged with the man of her dreams. It would really be okay, no matter what dangerous and evil powers there was out there, wanting her dead and buried 6 feet under the ground. No matter what, she would live in the moment and she would spend all of these moments with Damon.

"I love you," Elena said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, soon to be Elena Salvatore." Damon smirked. Elena giggled, liking the sound of her future name. It clinged real good in her ears.

After a moment, Elena thought it was time for her to reveal her own little surprise for Damon. She quickly began to unbutton his shirt, button by button before she pushed his jacket and shirt from his shoulders and down to the floor. She continued and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his ancles.

She pushed Damon down on the bed, and crawled up towards him, straddling him by his waist. She leaned down and placed kisses all along his body, licking and nibbling. Damon groaned in pleasure as he watched his future-wife go lower and lower. When she reached for his boxers, she stopped suddenly. Damon's eyes widened as she got off of him and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Such a tease.." Damon whispered for himself, awfully impatient. He was rock hard ready for her already, and didn't know how much longer he could wait. Damon heard the door open and he turned his head towards the bathroom door. Elena stepped out, wearing only a bra and panties. He gasped as she made her appearance. She looked hot, no.. She looked sexy!

By the look of Damon's face, Elena thought she had very well succeeded with her mission. Her new, blood red lacy lingeries looked like they were custom made for her and her body. The bra hugged her breasts firmly, keeping them pushed together and pushed upwards. Her hotpants were tiny, but kept most of her private parts covered. She was slightly nervous as she walked towards the bed, spinning around in a circle, showing Damon every part of her. A few months back, Elena would probably never have done something like this. The courage for it wouldn't be there, not like it was tonight.

Damon used his vampire speed and stood in front of Elena in a second, taking in the sight of her piece by piece. His fingers graced over her body, sending shivers down her spine by every touch. Damon gave her a small kiss on the lips, before he placed hot kisses along her jaw, neck and collarbone, as he continued down her stumach he guided her back to the bed, where he pushed her down fast and continued his work.

This night would be remembered, not only as Valentines day sex, but as the night when Damon and Elena no longer were two people, but one. They would connect in a way neither of them had ever connected before. And Damon wasn't going to waste any time at all, every second together would be something to remember, starting right in this moment.

Damon unclasped Elena's bra easily and took it off her body, leaving her breasts out in the open. His tongue embraced her nipple and began sucking on it, as his other hand squeezed her other breast. Elena cried out in pleasure and felt herself getting wetter and wetter. How was it even possible to feel like this?

Damon repeated his actions on the other breast as well, before he thought it was time to get to other business. He tore off her panties and placed a light kiss on her nether lips. Elena's heart raced in her chest, her breathing increased causing Damon to smirk. He slid in two fingers inside of her and started pumping in and out. He lifted his face to hers and kissed her passionatly on her lips. Elena was so worked up she couldn't tell what was up and what was down any longer. She felt the need of him, she wanted him inside of her.

"Damon." She breathed, "I need you. Now." Her breath caught in her throat, but Damon understood exactly what she wanted and he didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out his fingers and placed himself at her entrance, before slowly pushing himself inside of her, filling her up. He stopped for a second, letting her adjust to his size before pumping in and out of her in a slow pace.

Usually, he was never gentle. Neither this passionate. Their relationsship wasn't gentle, not by any means. There was fire, sparks and alot of roughness. But tonight, tonight he was making love to her. Real love, where no roughness was needed, nor accepted.

Elena pulled Damon closer, digging her nails into his back drawing blood, before it the next second would close up and heal by itself. Elena felt her walls begin to tighten around Damon's length, and told him to go faster. Damon changed position and thrusted into Elena, deeper than before, hitting all the right places inside of Elena.

"Bite me." Elena told him, bending her head to the side, exposing her bare neck to him. As she closed her eyes, she felt Damon's lips against her neck before he bit down. The pleasure which flooded through Elena's body was more than enough to send her over the edge, and just as her first orgasm came through her, Damon spilled inside of her. As they both collapsed on the bed, Damon brought Elena close in his arms, embracing her close to him.

"That was amazing." Damon whispered. Elena couldn't find any words at the moment, she nodded in respond and captured her lips with his. "I love you," Damon said after breaking apart. He felt a loss when her lips left his, but knew it was necassary. Not for himself, but for Elena.

"I love you too." Elena yawned, her senses began to shut down and she drifted off to sleep. Damon however, laid awake, staring down as his future wife and slowly remembered the whole night piece by piece. He played every minute of the night over and over again in his mind, smiling as he did so. He could from this moment on, consider himself as the happiest man on Earth. How would he ever be able to wish for anything more? He already had everything he needed and more, right there in his arms. And he knew, that whatever life would bring for the two of them, it would all be worth it, as long as he had Elena by his side - everything was possible.

**So, this is it! Please, read and review. All kinds are welcome! xx LOJSS**


End file.
